I know your secret
by wolfs1999
Summary: Dash finds out Danny's secret
1. Chapter 1

"I don't wanna die!" I have too much to live for. I have to win the football game tomorrow. I'm too young to die.

"And you wont." I turn to look at Phantom and almost loose my grip on the building I'm holding on to. But maybe I deserve to die. I always bully kids who don't deserve it.

"Phantom! Help! I'm slipping!" I need to stay alive for those who care about me. I'm too handsome to die.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." He looks at me as he carefully makes his way through ghost proof string that the Fenton had set up to keep ghosts at bay. "I'm going to have to do something that I don't want to do." Is he going to let me fall? "Dash, close your eyes."

"I don't wanna die!" I'll be nicer if I get to live! I'll stop bullying people!

"And you won't! I need you to trust me and close your eyes! I won't let you fall! I promise! Dash, please just close your eyes so I can save you!" Why do I have to close me eyes for him to save me? "There's about to be a blinding light! It's a power I have. I'm afraid you might lose your grip if you have your eyes open for it. You might try to shield your eyes. Please just do as I ask." I nod and close my eyes.

"Ok! My eyes are closed!" As soon as the words leave my mouth there's a bright light as phantom had promised, then there's a hand holding mine, trying to pull me up, but it isn't a gloved hand. It isn't phantom's hand. I try to open my eyes to see who my savior is.

"No! Keep your eyes closed! I had to take my gloves off. Just keep your eyes closed and take deep breaths. You'll be ok." I do as he asks. I don't wanna die. I can be an inspiration. I can be nicer. I can be someone that people look up too, like how I look up to Phantom. I hear Phantom grunt ashe tries to pull me up. He's having a hard time, but how? He's lifted busses before! Maybe it was that rope that he had to fight through to get to me, or maybe that power he used drained him.

"Phantom?" Please don't drop me.

"Keep your eyes closed. You're almost to safety." How did I even get into this mess?

Earlier:

"Hey look! It's Fenturd!" I exclaim when I notice the black haired nerd. We where all forced to go to the auditorium.

"Not now, Dash," he says, not even looking at me.

"Hey, Danny!" I look over and notice Sam and Tucker pushing their way through the crowd that's assembled in the auditorium to join their geeky friend. They both glare at me before ushering Danny a few feet away from me. I start to walk towards them, but then the microphone turns on as Mayor Masters walks up to it.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" Everyone looks at him. "Ghosts have invaded our city." Everyone starts to freak out.

"How many?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Where are the Fentons?"

"Where is Phantom?!"

"Is Phantom apart of the invading ghosts?!"

"Enough!" I watch as Fenturd jumps up onto the stage. "My parents are out setting up ghost shields and traps! And I'm sure that Phantom is out helping! Now listen to Vlad if you want to survive!" Since when did wimpy Danny Fenton have the guts to say that?

"Thank you, Daniel."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Right, anyways,young Daniel here will be in charge while I go out to help his parents and sister since he knows about ghosts. Don't screw this up, Daniel." Does he know he's whispering into the mic?

"I wont. And don't try to kill my dad and take my mom or I'll kick your ass as soon as we get rid of the invading ghosts." What? Did I hear that right? Danny turns towards everyone as Mayor Masters leaves. "Right, so I think we have board games." As soon as he says that, something blasts through the roof. "Oh come on!" Danny starts to run away.

"You coward!" I yell after him.

"Everyone get out of the building!" He yells back as his friends runs in opposite directions yelling the same thing. Everyone does as they're told. I run out and see green glowing from on top of a building and I run towards it. I scale the fire escape and run between what looks like fishing wire that's wrapped around to a point that I'm struggling to get through it. I get to the edge of the building and look down and suddenly I'm falling. I manage to grab the edge of the roof and I look up to see a metallic ghost looking down at me, laughing, it's arm smoking. It shot me so it didn't have to go through the wire.

Present time:

I open my eyes expecting to see Phantom, but it's not.

"Fenton?!" I demand.

"Phantom! Help!" And voice calls from below.

"Shit!" Fenton yelps and jumps off of the building. I run over to the edge and see a bright light and suddenly it's Phantom and not Fenton saving people. The nerd that I bully everyday is my hero.

A/n I do not own Danny phantom. This will either be a collection of one shots or it'll be a continued story.


	2. I'll keep your secret

Fenton is Phantom. I look over at the geeky boy. How can someone so weak be our hero? Why hasn't he beaten me up for all the times I've beaten him up? I'll be a better person from now on.

"Dash, I think we need to talk. You know, about last night." I look up at my hero.

"Of course, Phantom! Anything for my hero!" I yelp.

"No! Don't call me that! It's Fenton! Look, I'm not Phantom. I don't know what you think you saw, but I'm just Danny Fenton. One of the biggest nobodies around. Phantom must have taken over my body and that's what you saw. I'm not Phantom." What? I know what I saw. He is Phantom. Oh, I get it. He must be telling me he wants to keep it a secret!

"Oh! I get it! You want to keep it a secret!" I smile.

"Yes! Wait, no! I'm not Phantom!" I frown as he groans. I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not like anyone would believe me, anyways.

"Its Ok. I won't tell anyone. I'll keep your secret." I reach over to put my hand on his shoulder, but he slaps it away.

"I'm not Phantom!" I know that he is. I saw it with my own eyes and I know what I saw! I saw Fenton turn into Phantom.

"I know what I saw!" I do. I know what I saw. I know I'm right.

"No you dont! You're wrong! I mean just look at me! I'm no hero! I can't save anyone!" But he is a hero. He's always saving people.

"I'm not backing down. I know what I saw. You are a hero. You save everyone all the time! I'll keep your secret, I promise. I'll start being nicer, too." I know what I saw, but what if I'm wrong? Am I wrong?

"Fine, but if it gets out, you won't be viewing me as a hero anymore. Keep your big mouth shut, got it?" So he is a hero. I was right!

"Yes, sir!" I smile and salute as he walks away. I turn around to see Paulina walking towards me.

"What where you talking to that geek about?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh, we're uh, we're working together on a project! Making sure he knew to get it done," I lie.

"Why did you salute him?"

"I wasn't! There was a um a fly! There was a fly and I was just trying to get it to go away."

"That's good, because if you talk to geeks without trying to get anything from them or humiliate them, then you're a geek, and you don't want to be a geek, do you?"

"No! I'm no geek!" And Danny isn't, either.

"Good!" I sigh as she walks away. My social status is everything to me, but I'll keep Danny's secret. I promised that I would.

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

I look around Danny's room as I sit on his bed. I can't believe I'm in Phantom's room! Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz are all staring at me.

"We've been talking a bit," Tucker says.

"We appreciate you helping Danny out earlier," Sam states.

"And you are pretty strong. Stronger than most of us," Jazz mutters.

"Dash, this next part is very important..." Danny starts. How did doing such a small thing lead me here?

Earlier:

I watch as Phantom fights a metal ghost that attacked in the middle of class. Everyone cheers Danny on as he punches the metal ghost and boos when the Ghost throws him to the ground. Danny takes out his thermos and the Ghost gets pulled into it by a bright light. As Phantom flues away, Mr. Lancer tries to get us all in our seats so he can make sure everyone is here, but Danny isn't here and when we all get settled diwn, he'll real use this and Danny will get in trouble agian! I have to do something to buy him more time!

"Let's find find Phantom!" I yell and everyone runs out the door, Mr. Lancer following behind them.

"No! Wait! Comeback!" I smile at Sam and Tucker, who stayed behind. They don't return it. Danny comes running in a few minutes later, blurring out that had run to hide some where.

"Where's Mr. Lancer and the ckass?" He asks.

"Dash tricked them into leaving," Sam hisses out.

"How?"

"He told everyone to go find Phantom," Tucker says.

"And they actually did?" Danny asks.

"Well, I am the most popular boy at school," I say.

"Then maybe you knowing my secret isn't such a bad thing. Thanks for watching my back," Danny says and I smile happily. My hero just thanked me!

"Dash, come over to Danny's house after school. We have to talk," Sam says.

"Ok."

Current time:

"Dash, this is very important. Let's see, how do I say this?" Danny questions before a blue whisp leaves his mouth. "I guess it will have to wait. I'm going ghost!" Danny yells and a bright ring of light forms around his waist. In seconds, it isn't a loser standing in front of me anymore, it's the town's hero, Danny Phantom, my idol, my hero, one of the biggest losers at school is all the same person, and almost no one knows. I'm not supposed to know, but I figured it out when he saved me. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Now that I know that, I can see the similarities, the hair style, the height, the build, but no one ever wants to look past the 'simple' fact that Fenton is too lame, to weak, too much of a nobody to be a hero, to be a somebody, but he is. He fights ghosts. He risks his life everyday to save people, even people like me who bullied him a lot. He doesn't care who you are, or what you've done, he'll save you. That's why I look up to him.

A/ nI do not own Danny Phantom


	4. Ghost attack and new information

A week later I'm part of team Phantom. We're in Mr. Lancer's class the next time Danny's ghost sense goes off and he raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Can I be excused to go to the restroom?" Danny asks, holding his legs together and grimacing like he really has to go.

"You've gone every day this week, Mr. Fenton. Maybe you should get that checked on by a doctor," Mr. Lancet suggests and the class snickers.

"I'll keep that in mind. So can I go?" Danny asks, offering a small smile and Lancer sighs.

"Please hurry, Daniel. You're missing a lot of class." He rushes out, but gets thrown in through the window not even a minute later. The scary thing is that he wasn't Phantom when he was tossed back in. It's a beaten up Fenton that lands in our classroom, either unconscious or too dazed to get back up.

"Danny!" Sam screams in horror and rushes over to him, Tucker following right behind her, but I don't move. The class watches them in horror, but I see movement by the window so I turn my attention to that instead.

"We have a bigger problem," I say, pointing at the ghost that threw Danny back in here like he was a rag doll. It's one I've never seen before, but it looks strong. Strong enough to kill Danny strong.

"Everyone please evacuate the room!" Mr. Lancer demands, but no one moves. Everyone is she'll shocked, but we didn't know that things where about to get even more surprising. Danny gasps and jumps up, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Mr. F-" Mr. Lancer starts, but Danny isn't listening.

"I'm going ghost!" He yells.

"Danny, no!" Sam and Tucker yells, tackling him, but it's too late. The bruised and beaten Fenton was already an even more bruised and beaten Phantom. He pushes his friends off of him and flies back out the window he came in through as the room explodes into a swarm of chaos. Danny is Phantom and now everyone knows.

"Dash, let's go! He needs our help!" Tucker says as he and Sam follows him through the window. I run after them, but Mr. Lancer stops me.

"Mr. Baxter, return to your seat."

"But they need my help!" I insist.

"They've been fighting ghosts since freshman year. Sit down." How did he know about that? "Phantom has been around since freshman year. How long have you been a part of their team?"

"About a week. I saw Danny transform and they decided I could help them." Mr. Lancer nods, seemingly lost in thought. He looks like he's considering telling us something or not. Eventually, he groans and looks at us.

"Just so you are all aware, in in charge of the security cameras. Nothing you do on school grounds is a secret. They might need help, but what if that ghost gets in here and they get knocked out? We need some ghost hunters here. Now help me here everyone to the gym. And please keep Mr. Fenton's secret under wraps for now."


	5. Chaos

A scream fills the halls as students flood through it, all but four heading in the direction of the gym. A few students look around for the source of the scream, but they are quickly ushered on by teachers. Almost no one pays any attention to the body on the floor, but the ones that do knows immediately that the boy is injured. Anyone who tries to stop long enough to help gets forced along by a teacher. By the time everyone gets to the gym, it's total chaos.

"Someone got hurt and the teachers refused to help him!"

"I saw a boy covered in blood and ectoplasm!" a girl cries out.

"It was the Fenton boy!" Lancer turns to face those students and immediately realizes that they aren't his students. There are more cries from people in every different grade that a boy was hurt and needed help, but their words get jumbled together in a roar of screams, but Lancer heard enough to know that Danny was hurt as Fenton after he left his classroom.

"I need to go get them. Experienced ghost hunters or not, if Danny is out of the fight, Sam and Tucker won't stand a chance. They would all be safer here," Lancer thinks to himself. He looks around and notices that Jazz is missing, too. She might be able to help Sam and Tucker a little bit, but Lancer knows that she's less experienced than they are. He debates on getting Dash and Valerie to help him since they're the only other ones here with ghost fighting experience, but he quickly decides that putting more students' lives at risk wouldn't be worth the risk. All of the other teachers and faculty are preoccupied on getting the students to calm down, so Lancer is able to slip out of the gym easily enough. He, unfortunately, doesn't notice the student sneaking out shortly after him. The overweight teacher steps cautiously around the school in search of the missing students, peering around every corner before he proceeds to avoid as much danger as he can. Despite the size of the school, he eventually decides that the ghost has already left based on the clear lack of noise. Deciding that finding the students quickly would be better than continuing at his slower pace, he throws caution to the wind and quickens his pace. He eventually comes across Danny and his friends. Sam and Tucker have Danny's arms draped over their shoulders and they're headed towards the exit.

"Stop!" Lancer calls out and they turn around, shocked anyone left the safety of the gym. "Mr. Fenton needs to go to the hospital." They stare at him with eyes widened with fear.

"Dash?!" Sam cries out, her voice breaking. That's when the teacher realized they were looking behind him. He turns around faster than even he thought was possible. He almost wished he hadn't when he sees his student being held up by a huge ghost. Dash doesn't seem to be injured other being unconscious, but everyone knew it would be impossible to get the teen away from this ghost.

"Let my student down!" Lancer cries out, fear in his voice. A body suddenly gets shoved into his arms as the rest of team Phantom rushes at the ghost, blasting it with Fenton tech that hardly even fazes it.

"Get him to safety!" Jazz yells at him.

"You're all coming with me!" The overweight teacher instructs. Their weapons aren't fazing it. They can't help Dash and its stupid to let more students get hurt for nothing. He knows they don't want to leave their friend behind, but he also knows they're smart enough to know they need to leave. "We can't help him. We need to get back in the ghost shield and wait for help."

"We're not leaving him, " Tucker says through grit teeth, moving behind the ghost to blast the back of its head. "He's one of us and even if he wasn't he can't defend himself, not in that condition. He needs us. We won't abandon him."

"You won't be able to help him if you die, " Lancer says, watching the close carefully. It hasn't attacked them yet, but he knows it will.

"It can't hurt us. It drains the energy of whoever is in its grasp. It's focusing on Dash now, so we're safe, but he won't be. Not for long, " Sam says, jumping on the ghost and blasting it from only centimeter away from its neck. It still isn't good enough.

"But you aren't even fazing it! What happens when its done with Dash?" The teacher asks, fearing for his student's safety. Danny is still alive. What are the chances that it would leave Danny alive and kill Dash? He'd prefer taking two students to the hospital instead of all of them getting hurt and having to hope someone finds them.

"We are fazing him. We're making him have to focus on keeping himself shielded instead of only focusing on draining Dash's energy, " Jazz cuts in, glancing at the overweight teacher and her younger brother. "We've got this under control. Take Danny and go. We'll find you." The teacher looks at the student in his arms and with a sigh, he hoists him over his shoulder and runs. He trusts his students to be safe in this situation, besides if they don't keep him occupied Dash will only get hurt worse.


End file.
